If Miyuki
by legi0nn
Summary: Red discovers a book about Tallest Miyuki, and grows interested in her past. Might he use the ancient time machine in the Massive to invite her to the future? Even if it meant destroying the space time continuum? He's willing to take the chance.
1. History

**Author's Note:** I decided to create a story for Miyuki since I didn't like her fate of being devoured by the blob that Zim created. By the way, this is a Red and Miyuki story, hooray!

**History, Chapter One**

He stared at the Teleporter. It was an ancient thing, used last by the Almighty Tallest Spork, said to be the one who broke it, while his highness was transporting a migrant fleet and himself into an unknown time period; however, over the past years no Irken had ever spotted an ancient vessel.

No one had bothered to fix the time machine, since the only Irken who ever used it was Tallest Spork. He was widely respected, and was one of the top scientists in all of Irk. Behind all his royal duties, he would be in his lab, performing various experiments—dissecting and combining objects or species together—a mad scientist! Mad, but good.

Red and Purple were no different (more so, Purple), they were great examples of the leader, but only when their minds were one. Sure, they panicked most of the time, but when they weren't screaming, they sure as hell were pwning. Really.

In their years as soldiers, as invaders, they were the top ranked elites of the military. Red got more tasks accomplished than his counterpart, Purple, who spent most of his precious time examining the little critters of the planet he was assigned, and while Red upgraded the Irken weapons systems, Purple was shipping specimens back to Irk labs where they can be examined. Red was a weapon specialist, and had enough knowledge of the politics and majored in the marketing industries. Purple, on the other hand was experimenting with chemicals and dissecting lifeforms of seized aliens. Two identical aliens, yet so different when it came to their minds; if only one were to dig deeper into their history.

Of course, no one ever did.

Before they were born, years had passed by for Irk and its people, and a lot had died. Almighty Tallest Miyuki for instance had disappeared from the world in the blink of an eye. She was last seen at the palace library, where in a nano-klik she was gone. Search parties were organized but she was never found, and the government had taken over Irk and it's economy. The politicians did a poor job of protecting their home planet, and if it weren't for the soldiers that sacrificed their lives, Irk wouldn't have made it through the Race Rebellions (a time of war throughout the whole alien galaxy).

Hope hadn't abandoned Irk yet, however, because when Red and Purple _were_ crowned in the future, the economy boomed yet again; saving Irk from its Great Depression. Red had begun organizing a military section where armory and gadgets were manufactured. He also shared his strategic intelligence with alliance soldiers and politicians may the day come when other beings would invade Irk, and Purple handled the medical centre where he shared ideas and future experiments that might help the wounded or for better economy for Irk.

Sure enough aliens would invade the Irken fleet, but did they succeed? No, they were conquered. Defeated and humiliated, having been won over by two rulers who wore skirts for a fashion trend. Sad really.

Alright, it was _horrible_, but it was war.

Red and Purple were victorious, and reigned over millions of minions who had once tried to attack their people, and what happened to the two ex-invaders after so many years? Tsh, of course, they went brain dead. Their lives, consumed by so many luxury that they hadn't the mind to think of anything smart anymore. Their brain cells have completely been all unplugged. Purple, the one who had been smartest of the two was now the more stupid of the two. Luckily, his duplicate still had some knowledge of a civil life, but is it all true? Were they really that stupid? No.

It was all an act, although most might not see it, the oldest soldiers in the fleet could. They knew their rulers more than anyone, and when they died off, and were replaced by new specialists; they knew that their Tallests cared. They weren't cruel people. It was all an act.

Red and Purple had no choice but to act, especially towards their politicians. They couldn't be seen as weaklings, not in Irk, oh no; they'd be stripped off their ranks, and sent to Foodcourtia to work an even more horrible life of cooking curly fries for weirdoes they didn't know.

They were 'stupid' but feared because their conclusion was always to 'destroy' things, that lead to great victories, apparently, and that is what the Irken government always loves to see. Red and Purple didn't have to destroy, but they're forced to. With the amount of Irkens counting on them to be the 'great' leaders they were who destroyed things and showed no mercy--they're completely different! If only their people could see the suffering they have to go through. No friends, no one to love, not even a Vort puppy would accept them if they put on wide eyes. They didn't rule Irk, the government did. The Tallests were just their masks, hiding the government to who they truly were; selfish idiots. That's right, selfish idiots. The government only cared about one thing; world conquest, and they got it. The greedy, disgrace of Irkens they were, but who could stop them? Definitely not day dreaming bozos like Red and Purple.

Then again, that's what everyone always thinks.

"What are you doing?" Purple came into view, and blocked Red's view of the time machine he had been staring at.

His twin blinked and drew back a digit from tapping his own cheek, "What do you mean, what am I doing?"

"You've been staring at that time machine for three hours, I thought you froze over and died." He began to stuff his mouth with curly fries.

"Really? It's been _three_ hours?"

"No." Purple replied, his words being muffled by the amount of food in his mouth, "Just four minutes."

"Do you really think I could freeze to death in the Massive; the technicians installed heaters on this vessel a long time ago, Purple."

"You never know!" Purple gulped down the fries, "Remember that one time, when all the ice cream melted and—"

"_Don't_… remind me." Red interrupted before his twin could say more, "Plus, it was because of Zim that all the power went offline, not to mention that we were almost won over by those… 'Resisty'… wannabees."

"My Tallest!" A voice echoed towards the other end of the hallway, and a Communications Officer came into view. The Irken panted for a few moments after reaching his rulers and saluted, putting on a serious face, "My Tallest."

As always, Red was first to respond, "What is it? Don't tell me it's the government again."

"Uhmm…" The officer fiddled with his fingers in a nervous manner, "It's… it's the government."

"What?!" Purple exclaimed, the box of curly fries flying from his arms and onto the ground, "We gave them all the resources they needed, and they still want more? What do they think we are? Stupid?!"

_'Yes_…' Of course, that's what the officer would've said, but he shrugged the question away and saluted again, "They're asking permission to—"

Purple didn't bother letting the soldier finish, "Call them, and tell them to 'Shut up!'"

"Yes my Tallest, quickly!" With that, the elite soldier saluted and was gone. Red and Purple exchanged glances and started hovering down the hallway.

As they made their way towards the ship's deck, Purple scratched his head with a digit and turned to his counterpart, "Hey, remember when we first got our armor?"

Ah yes, the good 'ol days of their painful lives flooded back into the crimson Tallest's mind.

When he and Purple were promoted--err, 'crowned' as the Almighty Tallests, they didn't knew each other; not a thing, they were nothing but acquaintances to each other, but they had one thing in common at that time; the skirts were a big no-no. They were _horrible_. When meetings were announced from the government, they wouldn't last a minute in the House of Commons until they excused themselves to go to the bathroom and hover around in the warmth atmosphere of the restroom to get rid of the cold feeling in their legs.

Whenever the two of them were safely in their quarters, they wore nothing but their old invader suits. The only nice accessory on their Tallest armor was the hoverPAK they had, but they'd rather walk than feel cold. After awhile they decided it'd be best to just wear pants under the skirts, and after that things felt much more comfortable.

"I hated those days. If it weren't for my ingenious plan of wearing pants under them, we'd probably be dead." Red said, and Purple nodded in agreement, "By the way, have you ever thought of letting that Communications Officer finish before you come to conclusions?"

"No." Purple responded with antennas falling, "If we let him finish, we'd have to agree with the politicians. You know how when the government gets what they want, they don't bother fulfilling their duties as politicians, and the whole economy could fall apart... again, and that would be horrible." He raised an optic and pouted with his lips, hoping that his twin would understand.

Red always did, anyway. Red shook his head and smiled, "Usually, I'd come up with that answer."

"Yes," Purple's antennas perked up, "But you didn't."

Red shrugged, "Hey, since you're probably getting more curly fries, I'm going to occupy myself with history books in the library; I'll try and find some kind of book with the government's rules on them, I think it's time we do things our way."

"You always say that, but you lie." Purple huffed, "Can't stop you from hoping! So you do that, I'm going to get some more curly fries and... chat with Admiral Knobbs."

Red's optics widened, "Admiral Knobbs is back?"

"Yeah, he's back with the team from that suicide mission to planet Turin." His co-ruler sighed, "Soldier, MAR apparently sacrificed himself so the team could escape." Purple glanced at the floor quickly, and back at this co-ruler, "He was the youngest and newest member on the team."

"I..."

"Not only that, but I don't know how we're going to break the news to his wife... they're expecting a smeet soon."

Red's eyes widened; a smeet? Shit. He hated his job, but MAR's spouse needed to be informed of her mate's death. He looked at his co-ruler's saddened eyes and sighed, "I'll do it, tomorrow, but... just not today."

"Uh, yeah... Thanks, Red." Purple nodded, and hovered off.

Another soldier had died from a mission. If he'd only... no, it's too late. Damn the government, and its politicians and rules. Damn this job and curse everyone who he let get the better of him and Purple. He had a choice not to send Knobb's team into that stinking planet, and what did he do? He let them go.

Red hovered towards the library and punched a nearby wall in the way; it's to ease tension. Also hatred.

Red wasn't the bookworm type when he was in his training years, but after a while of spending time with Purple he learned to appreciate novels. It gave him information he had never known, and he must admit that reading had improved his intelligence a lot. Books weren't the point though. The point was that the library was some sort of sanctuary for him and Purple, where they tried to ease frustration and relax from their mistakes. Except this time, the situation was a _big_ mistake! But nothing could bring back MAR, and the only thing left to do is... no... no. He didn't want to do it, but he had to.

"Computer," Red called to his surroundings. A robotic voice came to, "Yes?"

"Patch a message through Soldier NAT's home... please." His antennas lowered. The computer didn't respond, and a holographic screen soon came into view; it was NAT, MAR's spouse. She smiled and greeted him a hello.

"My Tallest," She said, "I heard that Admiral Knobb's team had made it through the mission; they will be coming home tomorrow, yes?"

"Uh, yes..." Red slurred in his response, confusing the small soldier. He cleared his throat, "Yes! Yes... but..." He gave her a worried look. He didn't want to say it.

NAT gave him a worried look of her own, "... But what?"

"Not everyone in Admiral Knobb's team made it, one was... left behind." A gasp emitted from the small soldier, and Red wanted to close his eyes. He paused for a moment, trying to regain his breath that suddenly wasn't in his lungs anymore. "I... I'm sorry, soldier NAT."

"No," She responded with tears in her eyes, "I am happy that you have informed me, my Tallest... I... I need some time alone." The screen faded to black.

When everything was quiet and eerie, Red reacted with slamming his fist onto a nearby book shelf, "DAMMIT!"

Books hit the floor, and Red swiveled to kick them away with his foot, except, he saw something... strange. A book was open in front of him, to a page where a portrait of an Irken Tallest was printed. Red bent down to pick it up and he blinked his crimson eyes against the beautiful Irken. It was Almighty Tallest Miyuki, in her silky blue robes and silver cufflinks. She was, he must admit, the hottest--err, most beautiful Irken he has ever seen. He'd never seen any of her pictures, until now, and...

"Wow..." He breathed, running a digit across her printed blue eyes.

"Whatcha' looking at?!"

"ARGH!!!" The novel flew out of his arms and landed in Purple's.

"Hey, it's Miyuki!" He informed his counterpart. Red shook his head, "Don't you know how to knock?!"

"What?" Purple pouted, "It's not like you were looking at her picture and masturbating… were you?"

"NO!" Red yelled, and began picking up fallen books and stuffing them into shelves. Purple snickered and offered him Miyuki's book, "I just came to tell you that dinner's ready, ice cream?" He offered the cup he had been holding in his other digits to his twin. Red refused, and looked at him, "You're already eating desert?"

"… I was hungry." Purple glared in a childlike manner, "You have a problem with it?"

"Psh, no."

Red followed suit after Purple, and took one final glance at the library before closing it. While hovering to the dining area of the Massive, he couldn't help but think of those sapphire eyes of Tallest Miyuki.


	2. Research

**Author's Note:** There's nothing much to say since no one reviewed. If readers have any suggestions, please say so!

**Research, Chapter Two**

Sure enough dinner was ready. Red and Purple waved their servants away as they took their seats at the table; one end of the other. Purple dug in like a starving pig, devouring everything he could because of his hungry state, and whenever he choked, he had a backup of brandy sitting beside his plate to help wash down the foods in his skinny throat. The crimson Tallest only sighed, picking at his own food from the other end of the table.

Miyuki, Miyuki, Miyuki... he couldn't get her out of his aching head. He had better, more important things to think about, but somehow, Red was drawn to the female Tallest. When he should've been thinking of a scheme against the Irken politicians, he was busy thinking about Almighty Tallest Miyuki's curves--wait, what?! Red screamed within himself. How _dare_ he think of such a thing--he just needed to eat.

The amethyst eyed Tallest raised a brow at his friend, and set his cup of soda down; "Uhm, are you okay? You look... bored, well, before, but now you just look flushed."

Red shook his head, "I-it's nothing... it's just... I decided to tell soldier NAT of her husband's whereabouts."

"Oh."

"... Yeah."

"Was it horrible?"

Red rolled his oculars, "What do you think?"

Purple smiled sadly, and nodded. The two continued their dinner, talking about when back in the day they were invaders they would bump into each other and say nothing.

The young days of Red and Purple was a walk in the park compared to what they have accomplished/are starting to accomplish during their reigning years. Since the government were in charge more than the monarchy, Red and Purple's schedules of going to press conferences and public meetings were jam packed in their petite agenda, and had no excuse to refuse; but the politicians however, _always_ had a reason even if it were stupid and never made sense.

The Prime Minister would create lies of his Foodcourtia puppy jumping all over the place because it was insane, when the truth was, there _were_ no Foodcourtia puppies; they don't freakin' exist!

The Irken Tallest were pretty much stuck with media attention, which they didn't want. They would instead rather be doing what they have passion in doing; mechanics and what not, just something not related to the political, celebrity life. It truly sucked to be a Tallest.

Red rose from his seat as dinner was concluded and separated with his counterpart. It was strange being apart from Purple, but even though he spent his time in solitude as equally as spending time with his twin, it felt strange having no smart aft babbling about chemistry and how 'cows can't fly over the moon' beside him. Anyway, he felt that a research was needed at the moment, and it was the only way of getting rid of his obsessive behavior towards the ancient Tallest--_obsessive_?! Hoh, no no _no_... That can't be right. He wasn't obsessed... was he? No! He was... fascinated, yes, interested--Purple's science was really getting to his head.

He hovered his way to the Massive's library and the door slid open. He pulled out the bibliography of Almighty Tallest Miyuki that he had discovered earlier and sat down on a nearby desk where he began to read it.

He spent the whole evening reading every inch of the novel, even the publisher page. He dare not miss a thing!

History stated that Miyuki only reigned for an estimate of five years, two months, and thirty-five days until she disappeared mysteriously. She conquered two planets and mastered in Irkkwondo; she was a detective before she was Tallest. Her early stages of life were...

"Wake up, you idiot!" A bash to the head and Red jolted awake. He hadn't noticed he had fallen asleep.

Purple shook his head disapprovingly, "So this is where you were."

"What do you mean?" Red scratched his head and yawned, antennae shivering slightly from their tired state.

Purple blinked, "You didn't go to bed last night, your bed was empty; heck, the _floor_ was empty! You weren't there to trip me over when I went to the bathroom."

Red yawned some more, and rose from his seat, "Jeez, sorry."

"You were researching on Miyuki, weren't you?" The amethyst eyed Tallest crossed his arms, and then smiled, "You _like_ her."

Red looked at his co-ruler in shock, and chuckled, "You're kidding, right?"

"No. I can read you like an open book."

"Yeah, right... whatever."

Purple shrugged, "Zim called by the way."

"That annoying little kelp?" Red groaned, "What does he want now? It better not be another Megadoomer, although, we sent that one by accident anyway."

"Nah, he just said 'Hi' and logged out."

"That's weird."

"I know, right?!" Purple laughed, and Red raised a brow.

"If it's anyone I hate, it's Zim. Anyone else, they're fine... I wonder how Invader Scoodge is doing."

As much as Red and Purple hated Zim, and any other invaders if they came to be; the Tallest never intended their doom. What they did, the torture their invaders endured were nothing but a light prick to the shoulder with a needle compared to what they could've done. As for Zim, he was the most disturbing Irken they've come across during their lifetime. There were days when Red and Purple just wanted to destroy Earth with Zim along with it, but that wasn't their style. As for Scoodge, they only hoped that their threats would make the tiny Irken stronger, but nothing happened and they gave up on trying.

"Well anyway," Purple began, "We have a meeting at the Parliament, they said it's important and we can't miss it."

"I thought the government patched messages through me?"

"It's not my fault you were sleep--'RESEARCHING'."

Red sighed, "Fine, you got me, but seriously? The politicians are needy nowadays."

Purple only shrugged, shaking his head, giving his twin a sign that he didn't know.

--

They babbled with nonsense, like children. One can find it so shocking that some politicians are just plain dumb; alien politicians that is. Governor General, Pooty had started complaining long ago about how the Tallests kept ignoring their needs, and that they should give it to them. Red completely zoned everything out and focused on the blue curtains behind the group of politicians. He felt Purple nudge him, and his co-ruler started to argue with the Governor. Red shrugged it away and sighed; he kept focused on the sapphire curtains.

Miyuki, Miyuki, Miyuki... he remembered how his sleep had interrupted him from reading about her early life; and it's not like he could pull a novel out in front of his politicians. They would, of course, complain some more as to why he was interrupting their 'pity us' speech with a book. It was research, he'll tell them!

"RED!"

He jolted up, saluting, "Invader Red, reporting, sir!"

It took him only a few moments before he realized he had humiliated himself in front of his people, "Uhmm..." Was his only response.

Purple sighed, pressing a digit to his forehead, "... Would you... excuse us? Red ate something."

The politicians frowned, and Purple gestured with his fingers, "... Something bad!"

The Senate yelped in disapproval and waved them away. Purple grabbed his counterpart by the hoverPAK and they hovered out and into the hallway. He nudged Red, "What are you doing?!"

"What were _you_ doing, why didn't you tell me first before you just roared my name into oblivion?!" Red threw his arms up in gesture.

Purple pouted; "It's not my responsibility to tell you everything that you don't know, because you're so busy day dreaming about a dead CHICK!"

"I am _not_ day dreaming!" Red snapped. Purple huffed, "Sure you weren't."

The crimson tallest sighed and waved him off, "You know what; I'm going to the library."

"To do what?" Purple questioned, "To research about Miyuki? Red, the Governor just asked us if the Armada can organize a full-scale invasion on another planet! I can't make that decision right now, not while I'm babysitting your sorry Irken aft! You're supposed to be negotiating with them, not me; I'm not good with politicians!"

"... Let's ditch the meeting."

Purple smiled brightly, "Okay!"

And they were off. As long as the Tallest didn't respond to the government's needs, nothing was arranged.

The Massive had been docked at the station since after the Tallest arrived for the meeting, and Red and Purple informed their officers that a week or two on Irk would do everyone a good rest, not that their officers ever rested anyway. The palace had been replaced with taller towers since the amount of damage Zim had done to the old ones; but Red and Purple almost thanked the petite Irken, since because of his effort, the palace had more room and was bigger than ever. Because the palace was gargantuan as it was before, Red and Purple had freedom to blueprint their own rooms to their satisfaction.

However, a few would get lost in the hallways, even the Tallest themselves; which is why more time was spent in the Massive rather than in the palace.

Red and Purple separated towards the entrance and made their way to their usual work; at least, Purple did. Red occupied himself with books on Miyuki and nothing else. Spork was mentioned a couple of times in Miyuki's bibliography, and Red appreciated the family like relationship between the two. History said that Miyuki reminded Spork of his long lost daughter, and that he spoiled the empress as much as he could even when she refused. Miyuki was a stoic person, spending her time in her quarters sorting out files and practicing fencing; another form of art she had learned over the past few years during her reign, and she was pretty much the government all by herself after Spork had journeyed through the time machine. The government didn't do much at all in the olden times, it was later then that when Miyuki disappeared is where they took over, and it was _horrible_.

Not much was described about Miyuki's early life other than it was a terrible time for the empress.

Red yawned as he felt his eyelids start to close... NO! He needed to learn... well, maybe just a light nap; and he dosed off. Purple, who had been passing by scratched his chin at his co-ruler's sleeping state, and snapped his digits together as a brilliant idea came to mind.


	3. Unexpected

**Unexpected, Chapter Three**

It had been late when he stumbled into bed, but that didn't stop him from waking up early. He didn't know why, but he had a gut instinct to just wake up and smell the fresh ship air as morn ticked on. Red rubbed his eyes and yawned as he entered the ship's kitchen. He heard his co-ruler chatting with someone, probably a new shipmate; talking about chemistry, what not. He shrugged it off and grabbed a cup from the cupboard before tiredly making his way to another shelf where he pulled out a jar of chocolate powder.

He and Purple had been sharing rooms since the past week because of paperwork that the government was too 'busy' to finish, let alone take notice off. He had been teaching his twin of how to make decisions in the political study just in case he wasn't around to confirm or deny, but Purple hadn't paid notice to the studies and went about his scientific business. Red didn't give up however, and kept trying.

For another thing, the heater in his room broke, giving him more of a reason to stay in his co-ruler's room. If he could Red would fix the darn thing, but he hadn't had the time to; the government, remember? Yes.

Red sighed and mixed his self-made hot chocolate, and took a sip. He sighed again at the warmth the substance has provided him, and turned around to the laughter of the chatting Irkens.

"Pewww!!" The crimson Tallest spewed his morning drink at the sight of a very familiar blue, female Irken and his co-ruler, sitting on the crew table eating away snacks.

"And then one time in Boot Camp, he jumped over the wrong fence and landed in the barrel of space worms! Hah!" Purple hollered, laughing his lungs out as if he hadn't noticed his twin was in the room; which he had noticed.

Miyuki, as the stranger was called only laughed gently and put a polite hand on her lips to cover her act. She spotted Red and cleared her throat, taking a sip of tea that Purple had offered her. The future was indeed, very nice and unusual.

"What the... Purple!" Red was shocked to the bone, already figuring out that his co-ruler had used the ancient time machine and have brought a very ancient being to their crappy little ship. He ran over and pulled his co-ruler up by the antennae, "Would you please excuse us?" He smiled gently, and Miyuki smiled back. Red pulled Purple into the kitchen freezer and locked it up. He turned, "What were you thinking, are you out of your mind?!"

Purple just folded his arms after smoothening out his crooked antennae, "Hey, you had the hots for her and couldn't concentrate yesterday, so I figured I'd just bring her here and have her stay and chat with you for a day, maybe even make out--"

"Purple!"

"I'm just saying."

"You're crazy!"

Purple threw his arms in the air, "_I'm_ crazy? You were the one day dreaming about Miyuki."

Red raised a hand to shush Purple, and the amethyst eyed Irken folded his arms and gave his co-ruler a bored look. The crimson Tallest thought for a moment; a day to chat with Miyuki would be nice, but it can also ruin the Space Time Continuum. Miyuki, she was here in their futuristic kitchen, just a few steps away from finding out what her life had been like; maybe even asking a few tips? Miyuki, Miyuki, Miyuki! Red shook his head, and snapped his fingers, "We're taking her back."

"What?!" Purple exclaimed, "All the trouble I went to steal her and you're just going to let her go back?!"

"You _stole_ her?!" Red yelled in frustration, "You're crazy!"

"Stop yelling, you're a feet away from me you dumbass!"

"You're the dumbass."

"Shut up!"

Red frowned, "Stop being so immature, and take her back!"

"No!" Purple turned away, "You can't make me, even if you ate my chemistry set."

"... I'd never eat that garbage."

"You're just jealous of me."

This was going nowhere, and Miyuki was standing outside the--she was watching them from outside the freezer! Red quickly waved to her and turned back to Purple, "Fine, we let her stay for a day, but only if she wants too."

Purple shrugged, "She looked excited after I told her about how stupid the government here is."

"Wait," Red smiled, "She's interested in politics?"

His co-ruler huffed and gently slapped his hand away, "Duh, she was a detective if I remember. I'm sure you know--oh, there he goes." He watched as Red exited the freezer and guided Miyuki out of the kitchen, possibly down to the library or somewhere quiet where they may chat. He shrugged and walked out of the freezer, locking it and sitting down in front of the table where he continued to eat his breakfast.

* * *

I apologize for the short chapter but at least you guys know I'm back! If any of you are wondering how I picture Miyuki, a link can be seen in my profile named as 'Miyuki' icon (c) gruddlypod; the awesome artist who drew her and inspired me to write Red/Miyuki fanfictions! Do check out her work.


	4. Trouble

**NOTES:** Arghh, thank you for all the reviews **secretsofadarkangel**, , **Victoria**, **CityGirl1013** and last, but not least; **Unknown_D_Flamerose**! I've incredibly bore you all to death waiting for me and I greatly apologize, so I serve to you; a new chapter! Enjoy~

* * *

**Situation, Chapter Four**

Surprisingly Miyuki had a lot of positive things to say about the Irken Politics in the future generation; for one, it didn't rule Irk like it did before. Apparently, as Red had found out from Miyuki; the government controlled the population and it's habitants in the olden age, if anyone spoke without permission to the dungeon they went; and the Tallests can do nothing about it. It truly sucked, being able to state your opinion since you were of the Royal, but the politicians never fulfilling it to your satisfaction; pity.

They talked like that for an hour or so, until a disturbance interrupted their joyous conversation. An Elite Guard wandered in in search of Red obviously. The tiny creature didn't even notice Miyuki's presence and directly spoke to his crimson tallest.

"My Tallest, you have received a transmission from Governor Pooty." He turned to go, but a light feminine giggle caught his attention and the Elite screamed; nearly jumping over his Tallest's height. Red had to shush him down, locking the doors to the lounge at his PAK command.

"Shh, shh! It's alright, this is my new Advisor, soldier. Her name is, err..."

The soldier stuttered, "ERR?"

"Eiffel!" Red blurted and Miyuki raised a brow at this; he simply gave her a light glance and his eyes told her to 'play along' for the best. Miyuki merely waved him off and cleared her throat at the Elite, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Soldier."

"T-the..." The Irkenette smiled, and it calmed the smaller one down; a bit, "Pleasure's m-mine. Can you please unlock the doors now, my Tallest?" He turned to Red, and quickly dashed for the door as soon as it was opened. Miyuki gave Red a bewildered expression, "I assume that the Elites don't see very many tall Irkenettes around."

"None, actually." Red corrected, and female antennas twitched, "They don't?" Miyuki asked.

Red nodded, "They're usually medium nowadays; don't know why. You're the first Tallest anyone has ever seen in this generation; that's a female of course."

"My, a lot _has_ changed." Red could tell that Miyuki was nearly speechless. "Well, if that's the case then I might as well change my dialogue and accent as well!"

"What?" Red assured her, "No, no, you speak perfectly fine. Old age, yes, but who cares? The government won't, hopefully; and your accent is brilliant! Ritish, really. I like Ritish. I mean, if you're part Irkish, that's fine too." (**Note: Ritish is 'British', and Irkish is 'Irish'**) He nodded in approval. Miyuki blinked her eyes, if Red read them right; seductively and it made him shudder.

"Oh, and I don't suppose you have the 'hots' for Ritish or Irkish Irkenettes, do you, Tallest Red?" Nope, she was just curious; no seductive eyes whatsoever, Red was imagining things, "Tallest Red?"

What a wake up call, "Err, yes! I mean, no! I mean... I'm... just surprised as you are."

"Well," She sighed, gently getting up from her seat, "I must be on my way; my people in the 15th Century must be panicking by now." She smiled, "It was nice chatting with you, Red. Would you be so kind to lead me back to the Science Lab?"

His antennas nearly dropped, but hope dawned as she offered him to guide her. Bummer, that Miyuki was leaving, but she was right; the people back at the 15th Century definitely needed her. The government was brutal back then; not surprising, but Red respected the fact that Miyuki chose to stay in hell rather in his and Purple's obvious heaven. He nodded, sighing.

As they hovered towards the Science Lab, Red rolled down his PJ sleeves. It always got cold in the hallway whenever he neared the laboratory; the artifacts there must be refrigerated or the jars that are holding toxins will burst from heat and spread throughout the Massive like wild fire. He coughed, and tried to make conversation; "I forgot to ask, you were a detective?"

"Yes, before I was Tallest." Miyuki replied, "Fun job, adored it while it lasted; it was a shame I had to join the Tallest ranks as soon as the politicians needed someone else to bother. I would've declined, but something happened at the Police Station and... we shouldn't talk about it. Erm, it's rubbish, what it is."

Red was hesitant, but urged on, "It must be important if it forced you to join the Tallests..."

"No!" The velvet voice of Miyuki cried, then calmed, apologizing; "It's not important, really." She was quick to get rid of the subject, and it made Red curious; suspicious. Before he could continue, however, Miyuki stumbled back into him, brushing pass his shoulder blade with her own. "We have a problem." She said, and Red averted his eyes to were Miyuki had been looking at.

Indeed they had a problem; the Time Machine was broken.


	5. Consolidate, Don't Hesitate

**Author's Notes:** Wow, I posted for a day and got reviews already! Thank you! Also, I know you've all been wondering where the suspense, and curiosity acts kick in so I'll gladly say they're finally here! Do keep in mind that this FanFiction is rated 'T' and will most likely have violence; meaning blood, and gore; not to forget fighting, definitely! Things in this chapter are a bit complex, so don't worry if you don't get anything because I haven't given _all_ the details yet. XtearsofsilverX, thanks for pointing out the hiatus and I'm glad you're still alive! I thought you disappeared.

* * *

**Consolidate, Don't Hesitate, Chapter Five**

He didn't need this, and after a day of dealing with a criminally insane Irken? He definitely didn't deserve this, seriously. If only the Tallests weren't such idiots; Governor Pooty knew that he can sometimes be a tad bit bothersome. Rephrase, very annoying, but it's in his nature he can't help if he's a whiner or not it's all instinct. Anyway, apparently he's been called for a private meeting with an old friend; a Private Detective. The Elite that had informed him had an expression of fear, maybe even worry and the little thing was quick on his feet after, so whatever the meeting was it must be important. Pooty just didn't want to go to it. He forced himself too though.

He entered the darkened room, a single light falling from the ceiling and onto a lone chair. It felt uncomfortable, but at the moment he saw how the room was tidied up and darkness pretty much covered his surroundings; he knew who had been expecting him and the Governor didn't wait, "Alright, I'm a very busy politician; you better have a good reason why I am here. What are we to discuss about, Kronos?"

The name was enough to get the other alien's attention as piercing red optics opened themselves to life, a tall figure in the darkness. Kronos, that was his name; a Private Detective, and a very good one too. He fluidly strolled around the smaller creature, before glancing up as a screen flickered on. Pooty winced his eyes, slowly adapting to the sudden light, "Just a little digging in the past, Governor. I'm sure you've noticed that one of our Tallests seem to have a new friend; a new, and rather _tall_ female friend."

Pooty shrugged, "Hrm, I guess you're right to have your suspicions but I don't see any sign of danger for Tallest Red if that is what you're saying; she's his new Advisor."

"If I stand correct, the Tallests refused to have an Advisor when they were crowned. Then a suddenly, a gorgeous female appears out of nowhere and she's their _Advisor_."

Pooty almost smirked, "... Are you sure you're not just jealous? She's pretty."

Ruby oculars rolled, followed by a dark chuckling that lingered in the air after; "I can assure you, I am not your Governor. I'm just trying to do my job. If you still remember, the Vertigo case has not been closed."

"What? You mean the case about Tallest Miyuki."

"You know what Miyuki has done to our people, you very well know she needs to be punished."

This is what he's been called down for; rubbish. The poor girl, being a accused for a naughty, possibly dead heir. Pooty shook his head in disagreement and sighed, "The girl can't be Miyuki. I can see the similarities, but we may very well be mistaken. For Irk's sake, scan her if you will."

Kronos stood unmoving and emotionless, "I will do no such thing, we'll find out at the Gala."

Now the Gala's being pulled into this crap; good Irk the politician was ready to pull his antennas out. He knew Kronos' intentions of bringing justice to the International Empire, but to even go as far to bring up the Miyuki case on a sadly mistaken girl? This has got to end now, "Everyone has been preparing for the Gala, your sir, and my fellow politicians and I cannot allow your actions any further into our business. I know the precautions you take are to serve justice, but everyone can agree that Miyuki is dead. She disappeared in the 15th Century and she's dead. Detective, you're letting the past bother your future. You're just being delusional, Kronos." Pooty got up from his seat, pushing the chair into place before heading for the exit. The detective didn't seem to answer for a moment, emitting a low growl that Pooty hadn't noticed. Before he could step outside of the room any further, the Governor looked over his shoulders, "You're accusing an innocent girl, Kronos. Let the Vertigo case go, it's the past and it's done and over with."

"Really? If I am so _delusional,_ Governor, why don't we wait until the Gala and we'll all see who's wrong." Finally an answer, although one Pooty hadn't been expecting. The taller Irken liked to press on, he should've known this already, but weariness is getting the better of him. He sighed, returning near the chair he had sat on, but instead of sitting Pooty paced the floor, waiting patiently for Kronos' next information; "And if the girl _is_ Miyuki, what then? Do you think she'll harm the Tallests, Red perhaps? They seem to be close."

"No," Kronos didn't take his optics off the screen, staring at the recent photo of the Irkenette the palace has captured. Then the TV faded to black before flickering again, two separate dossiers coming into view; side by side. It was the profiles of Red and Miyuki, "If anything, she'll try to manipulate Hamilton. He may be one of the top ranked Invaders during his early years, but his emotions tend to get in the way of things. He'll most likely pity the woman's twisted past and turn against the Empire."

"And Covaiine?"

Ah yes, the Scientist, "Tallest Purple is the only obedient twirp in the bunch; but he and Hamilton have been 'buddies' for years now." The detective started to pace the floor as well, keeping to the shadows as to not show his identity; nobody knew what he looked like. Nobody, and that wasn't about to change, "I'm sure we can persuade the scientist if he acts out of hand. He _is_ the obedient one."

Now that Kronos has explained it, Pooty couldn't help but expand the subject in his thoughts. He knew what Kronos was trying to deliver, and had only been waiting for him to solve the riddle himself. "My god," the tiny Irken breathed, "We'll have a crisis in our hands if Hamilton and Espionage were to consolidate."

It was what Kronos had been waiting for; finally Pooty saw it from his perspective. He glanced at the Governor then back at the screen, "If we were to break down their forte's we can see that they're both very skilled individuals; trained to destroy, to resist, to make the Irken Empire proud." He began to pace again, however stopped midway, "The question is, can they be trusted? No. People like Red and Miyuki have too many options; they're bloody icons. They can be anything they want to be, and they can _do_ anything they please."

The screen flipped further into Red and Miyuki's dossiers, "Let's see here, shall we? '_Hamilton, Red. Specialties: weapon specialist; an expert Sniper. Self-Defense; escapist_.' And as we further read on, '_Is still the top ranked soldier in military history having conquered forty-five planets with no aid whatsoever, and with limited survival supplies_.' Blah, blah, blah the rest is history! Now how about Miyuki? '_Edged Weapons; the Spud Gun being her weapon of choice, and is known to hide effects in her armor if not in her PAK. She's also an Infiltrator which helped during her years as a detective of solving difficult cases. If all else fails, she'll _finish_ what others had started_.', now do you see, Governor?" Kronos looked over his shoulder, optics cold with hatred emotion.

The screen flickered off, but the ruby eyes stayed open; concealed within the darkness, "Do you see the _abominations_ we have created?" For a moment, Pooty could feel the detective's lips curving into a smile, "You don't even know half of it, especially Hamilton's disturbing past. So yes, indeed. I couldn't have said it better myself, Governor. We have the perfect assassins in our hands, and I know how to separate them."


End file.
